HeartBroken: The Fight, Part I
by BlackRosePetals150
Summary: What happens in this story that BlackRosePetals150 makes it 2 parts? Robin loves Raven.Period. There's no thinkin it over. But Why doesn't Raven tell Robin I love you too? Could this loveorientated dispute cost a teen titan or two?


Chapter 1

Head over heels

I was oblivious to everything. From Beastboy's tofu explosion, to Starfire explaining the purple and orange muck on a plate. All I saw was her. Those amethyst eyes that was full of untold stories, soft looking pale skin, small lips, and that long, shiny, herbal essence smooth purple hair. Don't really understand the fact that I have suddenly love her. All I know is that is I do. Raven was sitting cross-legged on our gray, half moon couch, reading a old, small looking book, Cyborg was typing away with his heart and soul on our huge computer, searching for god knows what, and with my stupid self, I was drooling a river over Raven. "Robin, what exactly are you staring at?" the monotoned beauty asked me. Man was _I _out of it. I hate being a babble mouth around Raven. I hate being sixteen sometimes. "Uh, well, there was a fly, and… around your head, actually you know I was in deep thought and I just so happened I was staring in your direction" I stuttered and mumbled like the imbecile I am. Raven lifted her eyebrow, her way of saying 'I know you're up to something and I am a little curious, but like heck I'm going to tell you so I am going to act like I don't really care'. That's some real body language. I have been picking up little things like this, which screamed out obsession like bloody murder. Raven rolled her unordinary purple eyes and continued reading her book. Raven is so discreet.

"Hey Raven! I MADE THIS REALLY AWESOME TOFU" beastboy was interrupted. "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! IS THERE ANY WAY YOU WILL SHUT YOUR FREAKIN MOUTH, FOR LIKE, 5 MINUTES?" Raven shouted, belittling Beastboy. She is so benevolent and amiable, not. "SO-RRY!" Beastboy yelled back. Wonder why she was so ticked at Beastboy. Oh yeah, she's _still _getting use to him. Well, that was a random outburst. Beastboy stuck his nose in the air, and walked away in a huff. Raven continued the book she seemed to be enraptured in. As I watched Raven look down in her book, her cascading purple hair fell in her face. Raven routinely ran her fingers through her hair, pulling her hair back. Obsessed I am. Raven's hair ignored her attempt to push it away, falling back in her face again. Raven with her temper, quickly became irritated. Raven yanked the black hair tie off her wrist, and put her hair in a low, messy ponytail; eyes still glued to her book. I don't know why, but I seemed to be fascinated, like she was a newfound animal. Just the sight of Raven made me fall out. I am official head over heels for Raven. There, I said it. At least I'm not in denial; give me credit for that.

&!&

I laid across my bed, in my blue and white pajama pants. I flipped to the right. 1.2.3.4.5. I flipped over to my left. 1.2.3.4.5. I finally decided to lie on my back. I had an insomnia problem. Just plainly couldn't sleep. I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Maybe it had to do with battle with plasmas today. Raven didn't look hurt, but strained trying to make it look like nothing happened. A little annoying voice kept telling me there was something wrong. I ignored it, easy. I needed to do something, sleeping at the moment wasn't an option. I walked down the hall to the kitchen. Raven was standing in front of the open refrigerator door. Her black wife beater, black shorts, and black fuzzy slippers made a silhouette. Raven looked a little dazed. What's wrong with her?

I really did try. I got as comfortable as possible; I closed my eyes, the whole works. Nothing happened. My eyed fluttered open within a second. I went to the kitchen, planning on getting herbal tea, but decided to get something from the 'fridge. The bright refrigerator light hit my face. I squinted my eyes, and started to feel light headed. When I heard footsteps, I shut the door, turning to see Robin standing in nothing but pants. I almost giggled, for reasons unknown and beyond me. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked Robin. "Getting a snack, are you okay Raven?" he asked me back, his voice overfilled with concern. I hate when people are concerned. It makes me feel, weak. I don't _do _weak. "I'm fine…" I said; my voice trailed off like I was about to go to la-la land. I don't _have _a happy place. I tried to escape the kitchen, ignoring how weak I felt, physically. Before I had time to react, my vision started to blur and my legs felt like jell-o. My legs gave in, and the last thing I saw was the ceiling. Everything started to fade away. I heard Robin yell my name, before everything went completely dark. 

&!&

"Raven!" I cried, as Raven collapsed to the tile floor. I ran to Raven's side. Robin scanned

Raven from her head to her toes (not in a perverted way, might I add). There was bad scar

on Raven's thigh. It looked really bad. _Poor Raven_, I thought. The plasma burned her skin

and poisoned her. When you get weak like that, bright lights give you a horrendous

headache. I cleaned the wound and bandaged it. I picked up Raven, bridal style, but in this

case the bride was knocked out. I carried Raven's limp body to her room. Raven would

probably wake up mad at herself, for being weak. I hate how she is so hard on herself. I

laid her on her bed, and tucked her in. I couldn't stop myself, because this would be the

only time I would be able to even do this. I kissed Raven on her forehead. I just

couldn't help but push her hair behind her ear. Robin sighed. I grabbed a chair from her

desk, and sat at angle from her bed. I sat in the chair, and watched Raven. She was still

out cold. The old fashioned clock read 1:06 am. My eyelids started to feel heavy.

I closed them, satisfied the last thing I saw was Raven.


End file.
